Test This
by lilykinz200
Summary: Sissy mooved and now shes back. Time for some high school with a new Johnny Test. T for Language;


Test This.

She sits there silently staring at the house in front of her. "Why are we back here?" she looks to her mom for an answer. "My job moves a lot honey" she answered quikly. "But we lived here two years ago!" She made a big deal about this statement. Two years ago... When she was a friend of Test. She looked to the side, wondering if that family still lived there. As if right on queue an explosion came from within the house. She smiled contently and walked in to her ex house. In two days school would start and she'd see everyone again. She'd get to see her Flame-headed friend she had missed a lot. The house hadnt changed much and her room looked exacty the same. She went to where her new bed had been placed and sat on it. She looked out the window and had a perfect veiw of Johnny Test's front yard. Perfect.

(SissyPOV)

I get up slowly to the sound of my alarm clock. RING. RING. RING. I wish I could snap it in half, but if I did I wouldnt ever wake up. I go to my closet and grab something that reminded me of what I wore last time I was in Porkbelly. This was a White Tee with a Black Tank over it. The tank had a toxic warning sign on it, somwthing Test used to use as a symbol for himself.

For bottoms the Red plaid skirt I used to wear over my jeans with knee high leggings underneath. I pulled on my boots and looked to my jewlery counter. Three pairs of hoops, all black. My silver nose ring, and BioHazard sign dangles. I grabbed an array of bangles and slid them up my wrist. A few rings on the other hand. I grabbed my eyeliner and globbed it on. Then Mascara, then I curled my eyelashes. And Last I put on some lipstick. It was almost black but kind of not. I don't know how to explain it. But it completed my gothic chick look. I still had my tips done the way Johnny used to have, the 'flame' effect. I combed my unruly mop of hair and put it into pigtails. The low kind. Fuck, I forgot to brush my teeth. I was in the bathroom about to do that when, fuck. I didn't eat breakfast. I ran down the stairs and got a muffin and a juice box of OJ. I ate my breakfast on the trip back to the bathroom. I was finished by the time I got there. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. Running out the door, I checked my text messages. When I got out of the house I ran to the bus stop as fast as I could. I was there in plenty of time. When I got there I half expected Test to already be there. But I didn't see him. Just some Hipster kid and Bumper. Hah, Bumper. That asswhole looked kinda different. He still had the red hair and muscles but he seemed less pissed. He had a polo shirt and jeans. He obviously didn't seem to recognize me. The kid he was with was pretty cute to. He kept a smile on his face the whole wait. When the bus finally got there I headed to an Empty seat and it stayed that way the whole ride.

9th grade at Porkbelly high. This was going to be an interesting year. I was going to run into Test at some point during the day, I just had a feeling. I sighed and came to the conclusion I was over thinking it. I needed to relax and just get through the day. After about 20 minutes the bus slowly pulled up to the large building. I remember when we all couldn't wait to go here. Now I want to just go back home. As I get off the bus I see more familiar faces along with new ones. It seems, if anything, that the students of Porkbelly got even dumber over the last two years. Ugh.

When we walked into the building we had to go to the auditorium. I just followed the flow of children. Or should I say Teenagers? Nah, they're all still children on the inside. Anyways, we got to the auditorium and the teachers talked about how the year was going to go. They also split us up into our homerooms. I followed a tall teacher who was going bald. He wore a sweater vest and converse sneakers. He seemed nice but freaky. Apparently he teaches english.

"You'll Find a scedule with your name on it at one of the tables" he said with a stalker-like smile as he stood on a chair. Again, wierd.

I looke around the room and finally found my name. It would take me forever to find all the classrooms in this place. I took a seat where my thing was, like how the other kids were doing. Right across from me that Hipster kid sat. He seemed to be stareing at me.

"Hello" I said calmly to get his attention. He seemed flustered.

"Hi. I'm John, who are you?" he asked with a big smile. When I finally processed what he said something in my head clicked.

"John...Nny?" I felt so stupid asking that. It couldn't be Test. This guy was pretty hot. He had cute glasses, his hair kinda flippy but a little longer and hidden mostly by a hat; he wore a dark green vest with a blue shirt. Blue skinny jeans and converse. But then I looked at the hair he kept partially hidden under his hat more carefully. A creamy blonde all to similar to my own, with flame tips.

"No ones called me that in a while. And how do you know me?" he obviously hadn't made the connection I did. I just stared at him with shock in my eyes.

"Hello?" he asked and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sissy" I said. "Its me. Sissy Blakely" My eyes were wide but not as wide as his when he heard what I said. His mouth opened ever so slightly and he said nothing for almost a minute.

"Sissy" he muttered. And kept staring.

"Johnny Test. You look like a fricken' Hipster!" I said and laughed he chuckled along. I had to break that silence, it had been getting annoying. "Your Point?" he smiled devilishly at me and I didn't know what to say.

"What happened to the Johnny I know?" I laughed a bit as the words came out without me choosing them.

"He grew up," He said in perfect timing with the period 1 bell. He and I stood up and godamnit, he was taller. Not much, but he was. "Apparently. What do you have?" I asked him. I tried to sound like I wasn't excited to see him, but I sure as hell was.

"Art" he said. I smiled. "Same" we started to walk and talk. About everything imaginable. From memories to making plans. From shit to exciting stuff. Eventually we got to the classroom and we took seats next to each other. It must have looked strange to see this girl dressed in such a gothic manner next to a guy dressed up like... A hipster. That's really the only word that describes it. But if you looked at us two years ago we were the male & female versions of each other. Personality wise, it seemed we still were.

The art teacher came out from the kiln room and stood at the front of the room. She was a fat blonde woman in her 50s. Ms. Ruthier. She walked to a table in the front of the room, as far away from me and Test as possible, and started to talk. Johnny and I paid absolutely no attention to a thing she said.

"Johnny" I looked at him. He has really pretty eyes. "I missed you a lot" I realized throughout our whole conversation, neither of us had said yet. "I really missed you two" he put his hand on top of mine and smiled. He really barely seemed like Johnny, but then he burped. Yup, that's Test all right. I giggled at the gross-ness of it all. "You may change in some ways, but on the inside you are the same old Test aren't ya" I smiled as I looked at our hands that were still entwined. "I guess you could say that" he gripped my hand a little tighter as he said this. It seemed we were inching closer as we were talking and we were nose to nose. I was staring right into his blue eyes and he was staring into mine.

"Ms. Blakely. Mr. Test. May I remind you this is ART class?" The bitchy teacher ruined the moment. Johnny blushed and turned away. I was fumeing. I could have had the kiss I used to dream about but some fucking art teacher ruined it. Ugh. Then the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch" I said to Johnny as I left the room. I could tell he stared at me as I left the room. And I couldn't help but be happy about that. I had math next, and I had to go upstairs. I rushed along with the flow of traffic. I got a few strange looks from some prissy popular-type bitches. I just rolled my eyes. I saw Janet, a girl Johnny liked back in sixth grade. Her long black hair swaying with every move she made and her skirt so short I highly doubt it fit the school dress code. But she got away with it because she's 'perfect'. I never liked her. It took a while but I found my Math class before the bell rang. There was no one I recognize in the class, so I sat next to a stranger.

"Everyone say your name so we can all get to know each other!" the all-too-cheery teacher said in a very low voice.

"Sam"

"Colin"

"RJ"

"Jack"

"Tylor"

"Sachel"

"Sonja"

"Li Huan"

"Lior"

"Taylor"

"Marcus"

"Duncan"

"Alex"

"Ian"

"Cole"

"Erika"

"Bridget"

And then me.

"Sissy" of course I was the last one. All the kids looked nice but some of them seemed fake. They obviously knew or at least recognized each other. But no one knew me. Those who did definitely didn't realize who I was. I simply doodled through the whole class. The only thing I thought about was that there was one more class after this before lunch. Soon enough it was time for that one last class. Spanish.

As I walked into the classroom I knew this class was trouble. There was a short kid running around with hand sanitizer, a kid with dark brown hair doing armpit farts, and some boy crawling on the ground. We learnt absolutely no Spanish in español. But I already knew how to say one thing.

No me gusta la clase de Español. We all had these stupid Spanish names. Mine is Suelita. That class felt like it went on forever. And ever. And ever.

A/N

Anyone actually like this? If so... Review and I shall continue. Heh, I'm using the information from my school and schedule and kids (cept ones from the show) as the setting. GUESS WICH OF THE NAMES IS ME? And the thing with Spanish class? That's 100% true. Even the armpit farts.


End file.
